Braver, Stronger, Smarter
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: "You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think." In which Kendall Knight is really good at pep talks. **For Bluestring's belated birthday** Sweet enough to rot your teeth


**Ah! Okay. So FOREVER ago it was Bluestring's birthday and I've been seriously meaning to write her this One Shot, so here we go! Ready? Cause I definitely am.**

* * *

_"You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think."_

* * *

_Braver_

* * *

"This is going to be so _sweet!_ Logan, are you coming on?" Carlos asked from where he was already locked into the roller coaster. They'd been hanging out at Six Flags for the day as a reward for finally finishing the new album, and so far Logan had managed to quietly steer the boys away from all of the roller coasters. They'd spent the morning going a more nostalgic route by riding things like the Ferris wheel and the teacups, but it seemed as though Logan's luck had finally ran out. He shifted awkwardly.

"No, man. That's okay… Someone's gotta watch the shoes and stuff…" he said awkwardly, gesturing to the cubbies riders put their sandals in. This was the type of roller coaster where your feet hung out the bottom, so you had to be barefoot or wearing sneakers. Because _hanging_ instead of _sitting_ was supposed to be _appealing_. Kendall arched an eyebrow at him and eyed the old man behind them that he'd end up sitting next to without Logan riding.

"You know what? I don't think I'll ride either," Kendall said, grossed out by the senior's missing teeth and liver spots. James shrugged and latched himself in next to Carlos.

"Suit yourselves!" he replied, and Kendall smiled at him before turning to Logan only to find him not beside him anymore. He spun around and spotted the aspiring doctor on the waiting bench by the shoes next to a mother with a crying baby. The shorter boy seemed distressed, and Kendall figured it was probably a good thing that he'd decided not to go on the ride. It was pep talk time.

"Yo, man, you okay?" he asked, and Logan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm not a big fan of roller coasters," he answered, and Kendall stared at him intensely –resulting in Logan feeling _extremely _uncomfortable because, seriously, _back off_- before standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips.

"No. That's not it. Spill," he demanded, and Logan sighed, weighing his options. He could either tell Kendall or he could stay quiet until Kendall pestered him enough to make him tell anyway. He decided the first option would be most efficient.

"I just… I don't know. I'm scared of _everything_, it seems, and I guess, like… it must be annoying having me slow you all down..." Kendall swatted him on the head. Logan's hand immediately went up to cover the spot Kendall had hit as the blonde crouched down to get on his level. "Ow! What was that-"

"Logan, you're not scared of _everything_," he cut him off, and Logan huffed in response. "I mean, sure, you're more timid or whatever than James and Carlos, but they're _insane_ so of _course_ nothing scares them. I mean, you're a little more rational, is all, which is important cause without you '_slowing us down'_ or whatever you want to call it, we'd all be in jail." Logan frowned.

"But-"

"But nothing," Kendall interrupted again because he was on a roll and there was no stopping him once he got going like this. "And besides, it's not like you're a coward or anything. You go on adventures with us _all the time_. You're braver than you believe, Logan." The pale boy smiled.

"You're really good at that," he replied, and Kendall beamed.

"I know."

* * *

_Stronger_

* * *

James looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. Today had been _one of those days_. Sometime before he'd woken up, the world had decided that it was going to steamroll over him. It was like every single person he ran into either used him or ignored him, and James… James just felt really run down. He let out a sigh that morphed into more of a groan, and really? He shouldn't have been shocked when Kendall appeared in the doorway of the bathroom less than a second later.

"Whatchya doin'?" the blonde asked, biting his lip when James looked blankly at him for a second before turning back to look at his reflection in the mirror again. Kendall watched as the other boy blinked owlishly at his reflection.

"Just checking myself out…" he replied, and James winced at how slow and tired his words came out. He was worn out, but he didn't want _Kendall_ to know that. He felt his green eyes on him and tried to focus on himself, but this was easier when he was happy with what he saw. James wasn't a big fan of what was in the mirror now. It had been too hard of a day to be truly happy with himself. Kendall frowned.

"What? No comment on how gorgeous you look?" he asked, but James unintentionally ignored him. Instead of answering, he replied with another question.

"Do I seem… Do I seem weak to you?" he asked, and when Kendall was too busy floundering to answer, James turned away from his reflection to face him again. "I don't mean, like… muscle-wise cause I know I'm strong like that, but… Like…. This is gonna sound weird, but do you think you could make me cry? Like… do you think I'm like… tough? Or anything like that cause, I mean, I've got _such_ a great face. Such. A great. Face. But, like, is that it?" he asked awkwardly, and Kendall was grasping for straws. How was he supposed to…? Okay. Whatever. He was a leader. He was good at this.

"Actually, yeah, I think I could make you cry… but that's just cause I know where you keep your lucky comb and how to break it," Kendall said goofily, trying to deflect some of the angst of the situation and grinning like a fool, and James shoved him a little bit, the smallest of smiles gracing his face.

"Don't even joke like that," he replied, kicking at the ground and hanging his head before Kendall's hands on his shoulders made him look up.

"Dude. I think you're worrying over nothing, man. We both know that you can do anything you set your mind to, and you_ have_. Seriously, we're standing in the single most _dope_ crib _ever_ in _LA_ as members of _Big Time Rush_ because of _you_. I think you're stronger than you seem, man," he assured him, and James smiled, casting himself one last glance in the mirror.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right."

* * *

_Smarter_

* * *

It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Carlos usually felt extraordinarily dumb after math class. Usually, Logan was the one to go and make him feel better after Miss Collins let them go for the day, but today Big Time Rush's genius had stayed home sick, and now the job was left to Kendall. He chased the shorter boy out of the classroom. "Carlos, wait up!"

Except, Carlos didn't feel much like waiting up. Kendall wasn't Logan. Kendall couldn't _fix it_ like Logan. Kendall wouldn't _mean it_ like Logan. Admittedly, yes, Kendall was good at making him feel better, but there were some moments in life where you just needed your best, best, _best_ friend instead of just your best best.

See? This is why Carlos thought he was stupid.

Fortunately for Kendall, he somehow managed to catch up with the Latino at the elevators. He slipped through the doors before they closed and stood in silence for a moment, searching for words. Carlos was glaring at him, and Kendall had a feeling he was on his way up to see Logan, but he didn't want him to get there without his saying a few words first.

"You're not stupid," the blonde said, and Carlos scoffed. Right. This is why he wanted Logan. "Seriously, Carlos. I feel like… I know it takes you more effort to understand math stuff, and that must be annoying, I get it. But… that doesn't make you stupid. You're just smarter at other things." Carlos snorted.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asked. He knew he was acting like a jerk, but he was too frustrated with himself to find it within him to care. Kendall didn't even think before answering.

"People. You're a great people person. And horseshoes with the rules and stuff. And corndogs! You know literally _every single fact about corndogs._ Like… where were they first made, again?" Kendall asked searchingly, desperate to perk the boy up at least a little bit. Carlos blushed.

"The Minnesota state fair in 1941," he answered quietly, looking to his toes, and Kendall beamed.

"Right! See? That's in my own _state,_ and I didn't even remember it! You're smarter than you think, Carlitos!" he told the embarrassed boy. The elevator doors dinged open and Carlos rushed out, but not without smothering the blonde in a giant hug. Maybe Kendall could be a good substitute Logie after all…

**So there you are! I hope you enjoyed, Bluestring! I WROTE IT FOR YOU! AND I WROTE IT TO JUSTIN BIEBER, SO I HOPE THAT'S OKAY! I ALSO WROTE IT WHILE PLYING WITH MY DOGS' PAWS CAUSE THEY'RE SOFT AND PERFECT AND AWESOME! **

**I have two. Adeline and Oliver. Adeline is a three pound puppy and Oliver is HUGE and twenty pounds. They're both Cavapoos. Look up a picture of a Cavapoo and 'awww' for a second. It's seriously a shame I don't like dogs more than I do cause they seriously are very cute.**


End file.
